


Asmo's Recipe (Solomon x F!Reader Ft. Asmodeus)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Magic Play, NSFW, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Solomon summons Asmo a bit too much so Asmo decides to get back at him by putting an aphrodisiac in Solomon's tea... hopefully the reader can help out
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 39





	Asmo's Recipe (Solomon x F!Reader Ft. Asmodeus)

“That’ll teach our little wizard a lesson…” Asmo was, quite frankly, exhausted. He gets that Solomon tends to get bored easily and the guy doesn’t have a lot of friends, but that doesn’t give him an excuse to summon him almost every day. Do you know how exhausting it is to travel all the time? Summoning may only seem exhausting on the summoner’s part, but demons get exhausted too! But no “Solomon stop summoning me!” or “I’m tired Solomon, can we do this tomorrow?” or even “Mon-Mon I’ll suck you off if you let me leave right now…” would get the wizard to stop. Hell, Asmo is damn sure that this is nothing more than a game to the guy like c’mon, who actually gets that lonely all the time? Surely Solomon could pull someone, literally anyone, else. He’s not bad looking and Asmo knows from first hand experience that he can also be quite the flirt so there shouldn’t be any issue there. 

And yet, he’s still the only one who gets summoned. Like c’mon! The only time you should really be summoning him is if you got booze and girls involved, let’s be real. OR you’re offering to pay for his spa day. But none of that happened, right? So Asmo took it to new heights. He made sure to have a pot of tea ready the next time he gets summoned and he also made sure to put a few drops of his special aphrodisiac in there. However, he has no clue what it actually does to humans so this will be as much of an experiment as it is a revenge prank. And wouldn’t you know? Solomon is right down in the kitchen when he summons him and Asmo knows exactly what to do. “What? I was having my tea, mon, and I was just about to hop in the bath too!” Why would anyone even summon anyone while they’re just up the stairs? Just walk?? It’s literally good for you?

“Asmo! Hm… that smells good…. Well, I just wanted you to try my new cookies.” Agitated? Is an understatement. Obviously his stomach turned just at the mention of cookies, but also, he could’ve just gotten him from his room or sent him a text! “Hm… perfect… maybe you should try dipping them in my tea, mon. I’m sure they’ll go well together…” Solomon already seems to be attracted to the smell of Asmo’s tea so maybe this won’t be that difficult after all. “Sure!” There. The wizard is even eager about it and he’s quick to dunk his cookie in the tea and bite into it, chewing happily. How much would Solomon actually need in his system for the drug to take effect? Asmo didn’t know so he encouraged more of it. “Is it good? Do you like it? You know, I tried a new recipe and it smells soooo good, but I just don’t know if it’s missing anything.” Solomon hummed in thought, taking the cup from Asmo’s hands, “May I?” “Of course!” Is he being a little too cheerful? Maybe.. But he’s also super curious about the effects of this. He watches Solomon take a few big gulps, drinking the thing empty, before setting the cup back down, “hm… maybe a bit more ho...ney…” 

Solomon felt strange but he brushed it off, saying he just drank the tea too fast. “Yeah, honey. It’s a little bitter.” Asmo’s watching him closely, narrowing his eyes before shrugging and laughing softly, “why thanks! I’m glad you like it. You know, I also have a new bath bomb and it’s made from the same plant that the tea is made out of and I know it’ll just make my skin glow! Maybe once you’re done with m---!” “Actually… you uh… you can go again.” Solomon is feeling hot all of a sudden, his breathing becoming shorter as he looks around the room for a moment, trying to calm himself. “What? I haven’t even told you all about it! It’s so rude to interrupt people, you know?!” He scoffs, crossing his arms and watching Solomon walk toward the door, although quite wobbly, “y-yeah…. Sorry Asmo, I… need to go.. Enjoy the cookies!” Asmo, of course, is smirking, and God he wishes he could follow Solomon right now but that would be too suspicious so he makes a mental note to check on him later. 

The first thing besides the ragged breathing was the tightness in his pants, “boner…” he’s just mumbling to himself, groaning as he makes it out of the kitchen. “What did Asmo….?” He knows it was the demon, no one else had access to such a strong aphrodisiac. His whole body felt hot and he shed his coat halfway to the door, slowly working to undo the top few buttons of his shirt now, but even that wasn’t enough. “Release… I need… release..” He looks down at his pants, rubbing over his now aching erection, and he means aching. It’s painful to even walk but it’s even worse if he just stood still; walking at least gives him some type of friction. “(Y/N)...” you are the first thing that comes to his mind and immediately something rushes through his body. Adrenaline? Testosterone? He’s not sure but now his body is screaming to go find you, to mate with you. “Mate…?” He’s never had that word cross his mind but there’s no time for confusion. He’s still undoing his buttons as he makes his way up the stairs to your room, fumbling with the material until he just rips it open and throws it to the ground, revealing his bare and well defined chest. 

“(Y/N)...” he didn’t bother knocking, slamming your door open and making his way inside, shifting uncomfortable and groaning every time his cock brushed against the inside of his clothes. “Solomon? What are you doing here? Why are you half naked?” Why are you staring at him? No… no that’s a good thing, keep looking, see what he has to offer. His head is looking down and he’s quick to run a hand through his hair and throw his head back so he could see you. “Beautiful….” wait, does he really think that? All of this is confusing him and it’s clouding his mind. He hates how light the room is and he quickly remembers the open door behind him, swiftly shutting it with a flick of his wrist and some magic. “Don’t… don’t be scared please…. Asmo… put something in my drink.. I can’t…” he means to say that he can’t hold back but he also doesn’t want to hurt you. The rational side of him is still there. 

A loud groan escaped him again as he moved his hand down to rub over his erection, “Please… help me (Y/N)... I need… release… can’t hold back..” he feels mildly pathetic and he doesn’t know how much longer he can actually keep himself together but right now all he can think about it getting these pants off, and he does. He quickly undoes the belt and then pushes them down, moaning when he feels less confinement on his dick before he looks at you again. You, on the other hand, were completely shocked and also.. Mildly turned on? It’s not every day that a handsome man walks into your room and asks you for help, after all. “O-okay…” You nod at him, about to get up to walk over but he moves his hand up and pushes you back on the bed, but not with his hand, with his magic. “Solomon…!” The force was strong and you actually gasped when you fell back on it, and now he’s above you too. “I can… smell your pheromones…. You’re getting wetter…” well duh, if he calls you out like that… it’s hot…” Solomon….” and slightly embarrassing which is why you can feel the heat not just between your legs but also in your face. A groan escapes him when you say his name like that and he can’t help but grind against you. “Can’t.,....”

“Can’t wha--? Oh…!” You gasped again, eyes wide when you feel something hot press against your core but a quick look down tells you he isn’t even touching you, “magic…” he growls at you, rubbing the feeling against your core before he tears through your clothes, literally, watching in amazement when your breasts spill free, “sorry… won’t… be easy…” he’s this close to snapping completely but that’s also just super attractive to you, so you reach up and grab his face, pulling him down into a heated kiss, which is what ultimately sends him over the edge. The feeling of your lips kissing away so hungrily against his own has his cock twitching and he’s quick to reach down and throw his own boxers off before spreading your legs apart roughly and using his magic to push into your heat. It felt like a finger at first, as if it was his own, but it grew the more he pumped it inside of you. “S-Solomon what… is that…. Oh!” But it also feels so good. You arched your back as you felt it brush against your g-spot and Solomon moved down a bit to watch, growling again when he sees your panties still in the way, “last piece…” you were fully naked now, and Solomon watched as your hole opened up, gaping around seemingly nothing, “fuck…”

You had never heard him curse before and truthfully, it kind of caught you off guard, but then you looked down at his aching cock. It was thick, his veins popping out on the side, and leaking with precum. His hips rolled against nothing right now, not even against your body but you could tell it was painful and you felt bad for him, “it’s okay. Just… I know you need it, use me.” Honestly you’re surprised he kept the slightest bit of control until now because part of you knew he should’ve snapped a little more. His eyes search for yours again, looking apologetic for a second before turning back dark and he grabs a hold of his cock, moving back up. The tight grip he holds on it almost gives him a sense of relief, but he knows that’s not what he needs right now. “Tight… you look so tight…” and yet, he follows your words and removes the magic, pushing his tip toward your entrance instead and pushing all the way in in one swift, quick movement. 

He moaned loudly, his eyes closing as his head gets thrown back, “good… fuck…. That’s…” He’s not even necessarily talking to you but the feeling is almost overwhelming. It feels as if all his nerve endings are on alert and inside his dick right now, begging him to move so they can give him more pleasure, and that’s exactly what he does. You cried out too, the sudden motion of being filled up is almost too much for you, but he doesn’t feel bad. Quite the opposite actually, and watching him throw his own head back made you feel more good than anything, “you’re so big… solomon….” Should you stroke his ego? Probably not, but it makes him move and you watched as his head rolled back forward, leaning down to kiss you again. 

His kisses were hungry, bruising, and he made sure to use his teeth to nibble on your bottom lip. His hands were itching to touch you, roaming all over your body; up your sides, squeezing your hips, over your stomach, and around to squeeze your breasts, “Beautiful… mate…” His hips snapped forward hard and he still doesn’t understand the concept of mate or why he’s saying it but he knows that that is what he needs right now; to mate with you. Loud moans are still escaping him from your walls sucking in his overly sensitive cock, which is begging him to go faster. He grits his teeth, pulling back to look down at you as he pants, hoping he isn’t hurting you, but at the same time, all he can think about is releasing inside of you. 

“Fill… I need to fill you… I need to…” You moan out loudly when he hits a particularly good spot, arching up into him and that’s when he realizes. The way your breasts get pushed closer to his face and your stomach touches his…. He needs to, “Breed… I need to breed you… need to….” His hand moves down to rub over your stomach, feeling where your womb should be; hot, ready… he knows it’s ready for him and the knowledge alone makes his cock twitch inside of you. “F-Fill me Solomon…” You weren’t quite sure if that’s actually what you wanted but the way he keeps saying these things is making you heat up too and you know you’re clenching around his cock now. His gaze moved between your bodies, watching as his cock moved in and out of you, and he took the opportunity to move his hand down and rub over your clit, moaning out when he felt you clench around him again,”Cum with me…. Makes my sperm… swim easier…” His head is thrown back again and you watch him this time too, gasping when you feel his finger on your sensitive bud and rolling your hips against his. 

“So...Solomon….!” The cry of his name sends him over the edge, his hips snapping into you hard, connecting with yours. You can feel his tip push up against your cervix, releasing his heavy load inside of you and painting your womb in his thick, creamy, potent white, all while his finger is still moving quickly over your clit. He groans out, the fingers of the hand that’s holding you digging into your skin as he gives little, hard pushes inside of you, trying to bury his seed even deeper. “Take it… take me… Breed for me…” He’s panting heavily, shaking his head in an attempt to gain clarity, but then you come undone too, whimpering as your orgasm rushes through you and your body squirms against his. Your walls are sucking on him hard, milking him dry as he cums inside you, trying to suck his seed in deeper, “B-Breed me…” you looked up at him, your mouth hanging open in a series of moans and Solomon almost regrets opening his eyes again to look at you. 

Something washes through him, almost like relief, but his cock is still hard so the feeling is only there momentarily. Maybe the more he orgasms, the more that drug will leave his body? He doesn’t know. “Need more.. Please…” he leans down to kiss you again, softer this time but still enough to portray that he needs you, desperately. “I want… all of you Solomon… completely empty inside me….” His hips start rolling again at your words and he weakly nods against your lips, “I’ll keep filling you….” And kill Asmo later, but first… He needs to make sure his seed takes. 


End file.
